Pregúntale A Tu Corazón
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: Izaya Orihara y Shizuo Heiwajima, ambos adolescentes, misma edad, y asisten a La Academia Raira, pero que mutuamente se odian. ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe realmente la respuesta, pero ¿podrán estos dos lograr llevarse bien? ¿será odio? o ¿será amor?
1. El comienzo de una enemistad pt1

Pregúntale a tu corazón

* * *

Era Lunes, inicio de semana e inicio de clases. Lunes, día que cualquier adolescente odia, pero Izaya no, él no, en cambio él esta emocionado porque volverá a ver a sus humanos e interactuar con ellos, desde siempre le han parecido "interesantes" por así decirlo, siempre ha pensado que cada humano tiene una manera distinta de reaccionar ante mismas situaciones y que eso es lo "interesante", sin mencionar que Izaya no se consideraba humano, sino que se auto nombraba un "Dios".

Eran las siete en punto cuando sonó su despertador aunque él ya estaba despierto desde hace media hora, pues ya estaba impaciente por llegar a La Academia Raira y ver a sus humanos. Se dispuso a salir de su cama y prepararse para ir a la escuela, tomo su uniforme y al verlo se dispuso a ir vestido de otra manera, pues era claro que él, Orihara Izaya, el Dios, debía de sobre salir, así que se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra, sin importarle en que dirían sus "superiores", aunque él opinaba que sus maestros y directores eran simples humanos.

Bajo a la cocina, tomo un pedazo de pan tostado lo puso en su boca y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes despedirse de sus hermanas gemelas.

-Adiós hermano- dijo Mairu y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós enana- dijo Izaya mientras sacudía el pelo de su hermanita

-Suerte con tus humanos- le dijo Kururi, y con esto Izaya salió de la casa.

En el transcurso de ida a la academia, Izaya iba pensando en que hacer con los nuevos humanos de la academia, porque era claro que habría nuevos alumnos.

-Aa, estoy tan emocionado, veré a mis humanos, jugaré con ellos y además habrá nuevos humanos. Hm será aun mas interesante y divertido de lo que pensaba- se decía así mismo. Cuando de pronto choco contra otro chico.

-Carajo- dijo el chico en suelo mientras que Izaya solo se limitaba a verlo -¿bueno, no me vas a ayudar?, después de todo fue por ti que me caí, idiota- decía el chico rubio con un tono molesto.

-¿Mi culpa? hmm, pero te puedes levantar tu solo ¿no?- decía Izaya mientras reía -además no tengo tiempo tengo que llegar a clases, así que, con permiso- y dicho esto se fue dejando al chico en suelo un tanto desconcertado y molesto.

Cuando Izaya llego a la entrada de la academia ya eran cuarto para las 7:30 así que había llegado a buena hora, y sin mas, se dispuso a entrar.

-Bueno al menos no llegue tarde, pero de no haber sido por ese idiota hubiera podido llegar un poco mas temprano- decía Izaya mientras se dirigía al tablero principal para ver en que salón y con quien le había tocado este ultimo año.

-A ver veamos- decía mientras buscaba su nombre en la lista de los de último grado

-Ahí esta, bien, Shinra, Kyohei, Nakura- solo mencionaba los nombres que conocía y que de cierta forma eran un tanto importantes hasta que leyó un nombre que le llamo la atención –Shizuo Heiwajima, hm se escucha interesante- pensó hasta que el sonido de la campana interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dispuso a ir a su nuevo salón.

Al llegar al salón vio a sus "amigos" en la esquina del salón, como siempre.

-¡Hey Izaya! Increíble que tres años consecutivos nos haya tocado juntos ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Shinra

-Hola Shinra, Kyohei, Nakura- saludo a los tres chicos

-Oye queremos presentarte a alguien, seguro te agradara- dijo Kyohei mientras buscaba a dicha persona con la mirada –Ahí esta- dijo apuntando con el dedo -¡Hey Shizuo! Ven queremos presentarte al ultimo integrante de la banda- dicho esto el chico nombrado se acerco a los tres chicos.

-Hola mi nombre es- pero fue interrumpido por Izaya -¡Hola Shizu-chan!- decía mientras volteba a ver a Shizuo hasta que…

-¡Tu!- dijo Shizuo recordando que aquel chico era el mismo chico de el "accidente"

-Así que tu nombre es Shizuo- dijo mientras lo miraba

Ambos chicos se miraban con mirada desafiantes, Shizuo con ojos de "te quiero matar" e Izaya con ojos de burla…

-Al parecer esto va a ser el inicio de una "linda" amistad, ¿eh Shizu-chan?- dijo Izaya en forma de burla.

-Mi nombre es Shizuo Heiwajima- dijo Shizuo y acto seguido empujo a Izaya contra la pared y agrego -recuérdalo- con voz fría.

Continuará...


	2. El comienzo de una enemistad pt2

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo antes de que Shizuo soltara a Izaya y este solo se riera.

-Ah Shizu-chan, parece que te gusta la violencia- Shizuo camino hacia Izaya con paso firme y dijo

-Escucha muy bien idiota, no se quien diablos te crees que eres y la verdad no me interesa, solo aléjate de mi- y con eso Shizuo se dispuso a ir a su lugar -y otra cosa, te aclaro que me desagrada la violencia, pero no estoy en contra de usarla-.

Durante las tres primeras horas de clase Izaya solo podía pensar en una cosa.

¿Cómo hacer enfadar a Shizuo? Porque sinceramente Izaya había estado impresionado que tuviera una fuerza increíble y quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-Me pregunto ¿cuál será su limite?- se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba de re-ojo a Shizuo y luego sonrió de lado.

Mientras que por otro lado Shizuo estaba mas que enojado, estaba furioso, porque

-¿Quién diablos se cree que es ese tal Izaya?- pensaba Shizuo en su mente -es un idiota, que le da derecho de meterse con la gente, esa pulga no es nadie- y sin darse cuenta había destrozado el lápiz que sujetaba con la mano derecha -tsk, mierda-.

Al sonar la campana que indicaba la hora de receso Shizuo se disponía a irse del salón pero Shinra le llamo para que los acompañara a tomar el almuerzo.

-Ven Shizuo, únete- dijo Kyohei mientras le hacia señales con la mano para que se uniera a la conversación.

Todo iba bien hasta que Izaya decidió unirse a la conversación

-Y ¿dime Shizu-chan porque has entrado a esta academia?- Dijo Izaya tomando asiento en una banca y tratando de hacerlo enfadar

-A ver, maldita pulga, en primer lugar ya te dije que mi nombre es Shizuo, y en segundo lugar entre aquí porque quise, y ¿sabes que? no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada- y dicho esto Shizuo se marcho de ahí y fue en busca de un lugar tranquilo, lejos de ese tarado que solamente le estaba empezando a hartar.

Shizuo decidió que el mejor lugar libre de gente seria la azotea de la escuela así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió allí. Al llegar a la azotea lo primero que hizo fue estirarse y respirar el fresco aire, luego puso su espalda contra la pared y se dejo caer.

-Estúpido Izaya, ¿qué demonios pasa por su psicótica mente?, es un idiota- empezó a decir Shizuo mientras lanzaba una lata vacía que había en el piso -estúpida pulga insignificante, engreído y tarado, ¡AGH! ya sueno como típica adolescente enamorada, pero no, todo lo contrario yo lo odio y desprecio- decía Shizuo mientras se acercaba al barandal de la azotea y empezaba a apoyarse en con tal fuerza que ya lo estaba doblando -así que Izaya, desde hoy tu y yo somos y siempre seremos enemigos- después de decir esto miro su celular y faltaba solo un minuto para que el receso terminara, guardo su celular y se dispuso a regresar a la academia.

Lo que no sabia era que alguien lo había estado observando y ese alguien era Izaya.

-Ah Shizu-chan, así que eso es lo que quieres ¿eh?, pues bien, que comience el juego.-

Continuará…


	3. El comienzo de una enemistad pt3

Al llegar Shizuo al salón de clases Izaya ya estaba en el y estaba platicando con sus amigos hasta que volteo a ver a Shizuo y le dio un sonrisa sínica, Shizuo solo lo ignoro y se fue a su lugar.

-Ese idiota se esta buscando enserio su merecido- pensó Shizuo hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey Shizuo!, ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto Shinra

-Ah, este, bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que se nota que no te agrada en lo mas mínimo Izaya, ¿cierto?- cuestiono Shinra

-En serio, no me digas- dijo Shizuo sarcásticamente

-Sí, jaja, que tonto soy- dijo Shinra un poco apenado

-Da lo mismo- dijo Shizuo -pero, tengo una duda, ¿por qué se cree demasiado?

-A bueno es que, Izaya siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conocí él simplemente cree saberlo todo y cree que la vida es un juego y él es el que controla todo, pero créeme no es mal chico, sí, puede que sea un idiota a veces pero es buen amigo-

-De acuerdo, solo espero que esa pulga no se me vuelva a acercar-

-Sí, eso espero, sino este salón va a ser un caos- dijo Shinra riendo

Izaya solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que Shizuo tenia que decir, pero al parecer este no le daba importancia a Izaya.

-Ya me las arreglare- pensó Izaya, y con esto se dispuso a salir del salón de clases

-Hey Shinra, ven acá- dijo Izaya

-Bueno, me voy Shizuo, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos- y con esto Shinra se despidió de Shizuo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Izaya

-Hiciste lo que te pedí, ¿cierto?

-Este, bueno sí y no- Izaya solo lo miro con ojos de "maldición"

-¿A que te refieres-

-Es solo que no le pregunte por que te odia-

-Bueno ya no importa- se resigno Izaya –lo único que necesito es ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar su fuerza- dijo con una mirada un tanto maliciosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Izaya?-

-Simplemente quiero divertirme un poco y Shizuo es el indicado para eso, se ve que es muy predecible, lo que me hará poder deducir como reaccionara ante diferentes situaciones- y después de esto Izaya volvió a entrar al salón y busco a Shizuo con la mirada, vio que estaba platicando con Kyohei, y como el lugar de Izaya esta junto al de Kyohei Shizuo estaba ahí. Izaya sonrió y fue directo hacia allá.

-Eh Shizu-chan, ¿te molesto?- dijo en tono burlón

-¡Maldición! Ya te dije que me dejes de decir así, y sí, para serte sincero si me molestas

-Calma, solo te iba a decir que me quiero sentar-

-¡Sentarte! Puedes sentarte en cualquier otra banca que este disponible, pero no, tenia que venir a fastidiar, demonios tu enserio si que estas mal- en ese momento todos los presentes en el salón voltearon a ver la pelea que se estaba iniciando.

-Pero Shizuo- quiso intervenir Kyohei

-Tu cállate, no te metas, estos es entre la pulga y yo-

-Ah Shizu-chan, lo que no has entendido es que es mi lugar-

-Tu lugar ¿eh?, y se puede saber ¿donde diablos esta tu maldito nombre, o que también tienes control sobre este asiento?-

-¡Shizuo!- grito Shinra

-…-

-Ese sí es el lugar de Izaya- dijo Shinra un poco serio –básicamente Izaya decidió sentarse hay desde hoy en la mañana y ahi están sus cosas-

-Yo te lo quise decir, pero se ve que no escuchas, como sea, quédate ahí yo me iré a otro lado- Izaya ya se iba a ir hasta que Shizuo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo lazo contra su asiento

-No, tu te quedas en tu estúpido lugar y ¡yo me voy a otro lado!- dijo Shizuo caminando hasta su lugar y sin notar que todos lo estaban viendo, pero la verdad no le importaba.

-Ah, Shizu-chan no están predecible como lo supuse- dijo Izaya para si mismo.

Durante todo lo que restaba del día esos dos no volvieron a tener otro conflicto. Ni se volvieron a dirigir miradas y ni una sola palabra.

Al final del día todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón, a excepción de Shizuo que se había quedado dormido y no había escuchado la campana.

Ya solo quedaban él e Izaya.

Izaya aprovecho el momento y fue hasta donde se encontraba el asiento de Shizuo y lo observo por un momento. Hasta que decidió despertarlo.

-Eh Shizu-chan, despierta- Shizuo solo se limitaba a decir -otro rato más- hasta que Izaya tomo la banca de Shizuo y la jalo hacia el frente y esto como consecuencia hizo que Shizuo casi se cayera y despertara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Shizuo miro hacia ambos lados y pudo ver a Izaya

-Vaya ya despertaste- dijo Izaya con una sonrisa burlona

-Maldita pulga, aléjate de mi- dijo Shizuo tomando un lápiz que había en la mesa y lanzándoselo a Izaya, pero éste lo esquivo. Y saco su preciada navaja y con ella amenazo a Shizuo que si daba un paso mas hacia él no dudaría en usarla.

-Calma, tranquilo, no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos, ¿o si?- decía Izaya sarcásticamente.

-Mira, Izaya, no se que es lo que quieres de mi, pe- fue interrumpido por Izaya

-Shizu-chan lo único que yo quiero es saber el porque del odio hacia mi-

-¿Eh?, ¿quién dijo que yo te odio? Simplemente no me agradas y ya, pero no creas que eres muy importante como para odiarte- dijo con tono serio pero a la vez burlón.

Y con eso Shizuo tomo sus cosas y se marcho del salón de clases dejando a Izaya un tanto sacado de onda.

Pero antes de que Shizuo saliera dijo

-Solo te aclaro una cosa-

-¿Hmm? ¿Y qué es Shizu-chan?-

-Vuelve a acercarte a mi y te juro que desearas no haber nacido- y después de eso se marcho

-No Shizu-chan, el que se arrepentirá al final serás tu, porque cuando deseo algo, lo obtengo- y después se echo a reír.


	4. Sentimientos

Cap. 4

3 meses después

-¡Ven acá maldito!-

-Vamos Shizu-chan eso es todo lo que tienes-

-Idiota-

-Ah, Shizu chan no te digas así-

-I-Z-A-Y-A-

Sí, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que se habían conocido y desde que se había odiado con pasión.

Esta vez Shizuo perseguía a Izaya por todo el campus, ¿la razón?

***Flashback***

-Bien jóvenes ya pueden voltear sus exámenes y comenzar, tienen 30 minutos

-Shizuo- decía Izaya, en voz baja-

-…-

-Shizuo-

-…-

-Shizu-chan-

-¿qué carajos quieres?-

-pásame las respuestas- decía Izaya con voz rogona

-sí, algo mas-

-ya, no seas así- pareciera que Izaya estuviera haciendo un berrinche

-déjame solo-

-por favor, y te lo compensaré- esto último lo dijo con tono cantado

-aja-

-Shizuo-

-shh-

-Shizuo- y con esto pateó el asiento de Shizuo lo cual hizo que este se enojará y volteará a verlo con una mirada asesina. Tomo a Izaya por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo acerco hacia él.

-déjame en paz- para ser sinceros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

-Shizu-chan- dijo con un tono un poco sexy

-cállate o sino, juro que te parto la cara-

-quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo Izaya retando a Shizuo

En ese preciso momento en que Shizuo iba a pegarle a Izaya el profesor se acerco a ellos dos

-¿Los interrumpo en algo?-

-Profesor, yo- empezó a decir Shizuo pero fue interrumpido por Izaya

-No, pero que bueno que vino. Este idiota me quiere golpear porque quiere que le pase las respuestas- dijo Izaya, haciéndose la víctima

-Eso no es cierto-

-Sí lo es Shizu-chan, mira mi examen esta casi completamente resuelto y el tuyo no o ¿si?- decía Izaya en modo de defensa

-Es cierto joven Heiwajima, por lo que puedo ver usted ni siquiera ha empezado-

-Pero, eso es mentira-

-¿A caso me acusas de mentiroso?- decía Izaya en tono de sorpresa

-Ya cállate- Shizuo estaba que se lo llevaba el tren

-Bien deme su examen y esta reprobado en el bimestre-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Shizuo

Izaya se acerco hacia Shizuo por detrás y le pregunto al oído

-No has aprendido nada, ¿verdad?-

***Fin de Flashback***

-Eres un maldito, malnacido-

-Anda sigue, me gusta que me insultes- decía Izaya desde arriba de un árbol

-Ya cállate y ven acá cobarde-

-No, no lo creo- decía Izaya a punto de reir

Shizuo ya estaba que no podía mas asi que con toda la fuerza que tenia agarro un bote de basura y lo lanzo hacia Izaya y esté cayo al piso.

-Ahora sí- Shizuo se acerco a Izaya y lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y lo lanzo contra el árbol

-Te dije que te hibas a arrepentir-

-…-

-No vas a decir nada-

Izaya solo mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que le solto una patada a Shizuo en el estomago

-Hijo de-

-Shh, estamos en la escuela recuerdas-

-Y eso a mi me vale- dijo Shizuo pateando la pierna de Izaya para que este cayera al piso pero en vez de eso él cayo encima de Shizuo

Ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos por un largo tiempo

-Shizu-chan si que tiene lindos ojos y además huele bien- se dijo así mismo Izaya

-¡AGH! quítate de encima idiota- dijo Shizuo dándose cuenta de en que manera se encontraban, él en el suelo e Izaya encima de él

-El idiota eres tu, por tu culpa estamos así- reclamo Izaya, Shizuo solo se levanto del suelo y volteo a verlo

-Vamos Shizu-chan no me digas que no te gusto poder tenerme de cerca-

-Muérete- y se fue.

Durante todas las clases Shizuo estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas atrás y empezó a recordar en esos hermosos ojos color café, en como olía, e incluso en como su pelo negro se movía con el viento.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!- grito Shizuo sin recordar que estaba en un salón de clases

-¿Le pasa algo joven Heiwajima?- pregunto el profesor

-Da lo mismo- y con esto se marcho del salón y se dirigió al baño

Izaya pudo notar que Shizuo estaba un tanto nervioso así que fue tras él

Ya en el baño Shizuo se dirigió a los lavamanos y se mojo la cara

-¿Que diablos me esta pasando? ¿Por qué de repente estoy pensando en esa pulga tan irritante? Y lo mas importante ¿por qué me siento así?

-Así ¿como Shizu-chan?- dijo Izaya haciéndose el tonto

-Lárgate de aquí- reclamo Shizuo

-No, no me voy ningún lado-

-Bueno si tu no te largas yo lo hare- dijo Shizuo poniéndose un poco nervioso

-Shizu-chan ¿qué tienes?, estas algo rojo, ¿te sientes bien?

-Solo quítate del camino- decía Shizuo todavía un poco mas nervioso.

-O ¿es que estas nervioso?- preguntaba en tono burlón

-¿Y por que habría de estarlo?-

-No, lo se, será por lo de hoy en la mañana- decía Izaya acercándose discretamente un poco a Shizuo

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas, se nota que estar cerca de mi te pone nervioso-

-¿Estas loco?-

-No se porque te espantas, eres humano, y como tal tienes sentimientos- decía Izaya acercándose mas a Shizuo -y en esos sentimientos, esta el amor-.

-Aléjate- dijo Shizuo apartando a Izaya -¿te volviste loco? Ni siquiera me agradas ¿Cómo podría sentir algo por ti? Y mucho menos me podrías gustar-

Shizuo empujó a Izaya y este cayó al suelo

-Y ya deja de hablarme- y con eso Shizuo salió del baño.

-Ah Shizu-chan si no te conociera, diría que estas enamorado- dijo Izaya mientras se levantaba del suelo.


	5. Sentimientos pt2

Ese mismo día ninguno de los dos se volvió a hablar, y menos se voltearon a ver.

Por un parte Shizuo se sentía nervioso y por otro lado Izaya estaba disfrutando el ver como Shizu-chan se estaba comportando. No era el mismo frío y duro Shizuo, era uno "lindo", por así decirlo. Pues cada vez que Izaya lo miraba de re-ojo Shizuo se ponía nervioso y ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo con esa mirada asesina que tenía, sino que simplemente se volteaba y esto a Izaya le parecía algo simplemente adorable.

-¿Quién iba a decir que Shizu-chan tiene corazón? Es tan lindo verlo nervioso, creo que esto esta resultando mas divertido de lo que imagine- pensaba Izaya

-Estúpida pulga, ¿por qué estoy pensando tanto en él?- se seguía cuestionando Shizuo hasta que la campana sonó anunciando que la escuela ya había llegado a su fin.

Shizuo decidió tomar sus cosas e irse rápidamente del salón, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa Shizu-chan? Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-

-Déjame en paz maldita pulga- dijo Shizuo zafándose del agarre de Izaya

-Shizuo tenemos que hablar-

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar- decía Shizuo tratando de no mirar a Izaya

-Solo quiero hablar no te pongas nervioso-

-Yo no estoy nervioso- pero Shizuo seguía sin mirarlo

-Y entonces ¿por qué no quieres ni siquiera voltearme a ver?-

-Porque no-

-Vamos debe haber una explicación-

-Simplemente no quiero y ya-

-Bueno entonces ¿qué opinas respecto a lo de esta mañana?-

-Que eres un imbécil- Shizuo creía que se refería a lo del examen pero no era así

-No, no, eso no. Hablo de nuestro pequeño accidente, por así decirlo-

-¡Tsk!-

-Oh vamos Shizu-chan ¿acaso no te gusto?-

-Me largo de aquí-

-¡Shizuo!- dijo Izaya agarrando a Shizuo del brazo y en ese instante ambos cayeron al suelo pero al momento de caer ambos chicos juntaron sus labios en un inocente y fugaz beso

-¿Pero que?- pensó Shizuo

-¡Ay por dios!- se decía así mismo Izaya, se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Shizuo sin palabras ya que creía que seguramente iba a querer asesinarlo después de eso. Pero Shizuo solo se quedo en el suelo tratando de entender lo que había pasado hace un momento.

-Izaya…labios…beso, ¡¿Pero que carajos?!- grito Shizuo y lo bueno es que no había nadie ahí.

Pero de alguna manera ambos chicos les había gustado ese beso, de alguna manera les gusto sentirse así de cerca el uno del otro, de alguna manera se habían sentido bien y de alguna manera algo nuevo estaba surgiendo entre esos dos.

Por la noche Shizuo estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre él y esa pulga en los últimos 3 meses.

-Lo odie desde el primer día en que lo vi, y lo sigo odiando pero ¿por qué me gusto ese beso, nunca he besado a nadie y jamás hubiera besado a esa pulga pero de alguna manera esos labios y su sabor me gustaron. No, pero ¿qué carajos estoy pensando?- y con eso Shizuo se dejo caer sobre su cama aun tratando de entender lo que le estaba pasando pero estaba recordando que

-¡BESE A UN CHICO!-

Mientras tanto con Izaya...

-Idiota, soy un idiota. Seguramente Shizu-chan me odia mas de lo que me odiaba y seguramente me querrá asesinar mañana a primera hora. Pero ah esos labios, esos ojos y ese aroma, no, no, no. ¿Me estoy enamorando? No, eso nunca, el gran Orihara Izaya nunca se enamoraría y menos de Shizuo, es tan bestia e idiota, pero… esos hermosos ojos color miel y… su voz, lo hacen simplemente sobre salir de los demás humanos…¡Pero no!, él simplemente es un juguete mas para mi, se supone que solo me divertiría con él, el enamorarme de él no estaba en mis planes. Y ahora que lo pienso

-¡BESE A UN CHICO!-


	6. ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Al día siguiente Shizuo despertó pensando que lo que había pasado ayer solo fue un sueño pero en cuanto recibió un mensaje de un numero desconocido que decía "Hey Shizuo tenemos que hablar te espero en la azotea de la escuela" supo que no era así.

Él sí había besado a Izaya, él sí había besado a un chico.

Sin mas se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para arreglarse, desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Mientras iba de camino a la escuela comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en como él se sintió.

-No puede ser que siga pensando en lo mismo- seguía reprochándose Shizuo a sí mismo, pero en verdad había quedado impactado por aquel acontecimiento. -vamos, ya basta, solo olvídalo y actúa con naturalidad- pero por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía sacarlo de su mente hasta que de pronto sintió un agarre que le impedía continuar con su camino.

-hola Shizu-chan- en el momento en el que Shizuo escuchó esa voz tan molesta solo se limitó a ni siquiera voltearle a ver.

-¿qué diablos quieres Izaya?-

-hmm creo que aclara lo de ayer, supongo que...- pero no pudo terminar porque Shizuo lo estampó contra la pared.

-Mira Izaya no hay nada que aclarar, lo de ayer fue un estúpido accidente-

-Aja ¿provocado por quién?- preguntó Izaya sínicamente para poder contraatacar, pero su jugada salió mal.

-Pues claramente fue gracias a ti grandísimo idiota-

-Me alegra que lo admi...¿qué?- Izaya quedó atónito, y despúes de segundos de reflexionar recordó que en efecto, lo sucedido de ayer fue por su culpa. Izaya se quedó sin habla pues ya no sabía que responder, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso pues se sentía como un tonto sin respuesta alguna.

-¿qué sucede Izaya? ¿Ya no tienes manera de defenderte?- preguntó Shizuo con tono burlón

Pero Izaya no dijo nada, solo tenía la cabeza baja, entonces Shizuo decidió acercarse mas a él.

-te ves tan patético ahora que no tienes nada que decir, me parece sumamente placentera esta vista que tengo de ti- poco a poco Shizuo iba acercándose mas a Izaya hasta estar casi encima de él. -¿qué sucede Izaya? ¿acaso te pongo nervioso?- pero antes de que sucediera algo mas Shizuo rápidamente reacción y soltó a Izaya y se marcho de ahí no sin antes insultar por última vez a Izaya.

-solo no te acerques mas a mi idiota- y sin mas salió rápidamente de allí.

-vaya vaya Shizuo eres cada vez mas interesante, al parecer ese beso después de todo valió la pena-.


End file.
